Oh You Want Me!
by acrimonious4vitality
Summary: I know I'm extremely attractive, but it is still no reason to stare." "Excuse me?" "You have been staring at me for the past two minutes, its annoying" "So youve been watching me for two minutes assuming I was staring at you? Admit it, YOU want ME"
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Wanna Go To School

Oh You Want Me!

Chapter 1: I Dont Wanna Go To School

*******

"Kagome, wake up girl. Its almost time to go to school, you have about forty minutes to get ready." screamed a voice on the other side of the door, before just walking right in.

Kagome poked her head out from underneath the covers, whining, "I've been awake for the past fifteen minutes. I don't want to go."

Kikyo walked over to Kagome and flopped on the bed, making Kagome

'oomph', "Kagome, its not gonna be that bad going to my school. Its just like every other school if you ask me, you have the same stereotyped groups, same crappy teachers and the same terrible food." Attempting to make a joke, but seeing Kagome didn't laugh she tried a different approach. "Ok, how about I introduce you to all of my friends, and then you'll meet their friends, and then their friends friends, and so on?"

Kagome looked up from her position, "Promise you wont walk off and leave me to fend for myself?"

Putting her hands in perfect view, "I promise to not leave you alone Kagome. Now get up and get dressed!"

After stretching, Kagome finally headed to the closet to pick out her clothes. She suddenly turned around and stared at Kikyo, who was lounging on the bed. She and Kikyo looked like they could be twins, though Kikyo was a year older. She got her body build from their father, tall and firm, built for sports. And she was good at them too. Kikyo was the captain of the volley ball team at her school, they are champions. She was practically a jock without the rude attitude, she lived for sports. And of course her boyfriend, Inuyasha. They had been dating for almost two years now, and Kagome could tell Kikyo was in complete love with him just by the way she talked about him. He sounded like a bit of a goof to her, but she was sure he's a great guy.

Kagome herself was pretty well-built, but more like her own mother. Though she and Kikyo both held the trait of long black hair from their father, Kagome's had a natural wave to it, where Kikyo's was simply long and straight. Though Kikyo had the sports body to kill for, Kagome had the body of a model. She had the frame of an hourglass. _'It just sucks that I have to run track to keep this body while Kikyo can sit and eat ding dongs all day and not gain an ounce!'. _She had no boyfriend, hell, she had only kissed one boy up until this point and that was a dare! But then there was Kagome's most favorite trait, her eyes. She had her father's sapphire blue eyes. They made her stand out, which was both good and bad for Kagome.

Finally deciding on an outfit and getting dressed, Kagome looked in the mirror. _'Momma used to get so mad at me when I was little, she would say it wasn't me she was mad at. She would say she just couldn't stand that my eyes reminded her of him so much, it made her sad.'_

She had picked out her favorite outfit, a black and gray pleated skirt, knee high length gray socks, her black 'hooker' boots with all of the buckles going up the back of the leg, and a white t-shirt with eight different peace symbols over it, finishing the outfit with her favorite necklace, a silver cross on a long thin chain. Looking in the mirror she decided to add some eyeliner, she usually hated make-up, it made her feel like she was fabricating who she was by pretending to have flawless skin. _'If the guy cant handle my little zit, he can go capital F himself.' _Done with her eyeliner, she smirked at her handy work.

Turning around, " Okay, I am ready to go now."

Kikyo looked up from the magazine she was flipping through and looked at Kagome's outfit, " Is that what youre wearing?"

Looking down at her clothes, " Whats wrong with them?"

Getting off the bed slowly and stepping towards the door Kikyo sighed, " Its just that, it's a cute outfit Kagome, but, you make it look bad!" And with that she bolted out of the door laughing, with Kagome right after her.

"I'll show you looking bad!"


	2. Chapter 2: Oh You Want Me

**Chapter 2: Oh You Want Me**

Looking through the window in the passenger seat Kagome gave a little laugh, "It feels great not having to ride a bus to school for once."

Not taking her eyes off the road, Kikyo responded, laughing herself, " Yeah, I love it, the gas is a bitch though. Daddy helped me buy it last year. He said if I could come up with half, he and mom would handle the other half. I busted my ass last year working for this baby. Inu and I almost broke up because we barely saw each other over it. I would have died!" She screeched as they parked in the lot of the school. Getting out of the car, Kikyo wiped the hood of her truck. It was a 2007 sleek black Silverado. Kikyo probably loved that truck more than Inuyasha.

As Kikyo locked up her truck, Kagome thought out loud, " I wonder if dad would help me get a car the same way he did with you."

Walking towards the school now, " He probably would if you asked him. I bugged him for months, so I would start asking today." Laughing now, "but since you have those big pretty blue eyes, he may crack in an hour."

******

" This school is huge Kikyo, how am I supposed to get around here by myself?"

"Goodness Kagome! You'll be fine, you act as if someone is gonna kidnap you or something. Oh! There's Inu! Come on!" With that, Kikyo took off, top speed.

' _Thank God I run track, I would never be able to keep up with her without it'._

Once they had run practically half way through the courtyard, Kagome could finally see who Inuyasha was. He was cute she guessed. He had hair so blonde it looked silver, and it was a mess on his head, _'geeze, Kikyo should buy the guy a brush.'_

Kikyo, practically glowing now that she was with Inuyasha, turned around smiling. "Inu baby, this is Kagome, my sister. She's a junior here this year, you know I've been telling you about her."

Inuyasha held out his hand, "Nice to meet ya Kagome. Man, Kikyo, you weren't joking when you said she was your twin. You guys look just alike, its creepy!"

Smacking him in the head, "Shut it Inu! You and your brother look like clones of each other, except he's smarter! But hey, I'll be right back you guys, I'm gonna go find Miroku and Sango." And then she was gone.

A bit surprised by her swift disappearance, he grumbled, "I hate when she runs off like that. Anyway, you're a junior here, so am I. Got your schedule yet?"

Kagome's eyebrows could have blended in with her hair line, " You're a junior as well? But I thought you were a senior."

Inuyasha looked at her and slowly shook his head, "No, Im a junior. Oh, let me guess, Kikyo didn't mention it."

"Nah, she didn't, but its cool. Thinking on it now, she probably _did_ mention it, it must have been one of the moments that I tuned her out to get some sleep." Laughing, Kagome dug through her bag, attempting to find the schedule she had received when she got to the school.

"Ah! Here it is, heres my schedule." Handing it over to Inuyasha.

Looking at it, Inu began to shake his head, "This sucks for you."

Worried, " Whats wrong? Do I have a mean teacher?"

Inuyasha looked at her, " You have three out of seven classes with _me. _1st, 3rd, and 4th. Psychology, History, and Chemistry."

Kagome's face relaxed for a split second before she playfully popped him in the head, "Don't do that to me! I was freaking out!"

Laughing, "Ok ok! Chill out! You're acting like your sister, abusive!"

Suddenly, the bell rung. It was 8:30, and it was time for 1st hour to begin.

"Where is Kikyo? She said she was coming right back!"

"Calm down Kags, she probably found some friends and started to talk. We have this class together so I can walk you, now come on. We'll find Kikyo after, her class is right down the hall." Heading off to class Kagome quickly faced him, "_Kags_?"

*******

"Oh my gah! Why does this school have so many stairs!?! I _would_ have my first class on the third friggin' floor." Kagome was practically crawling up the stairs, and earning a few stares by doing it as well.

Inuyasha wasn't in any better shape to laugh, he himself was gripping the rail. "Alright, come on, we're at the top. Get up Kags!" Pulling on her shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy, you almost pulled off my chain! My mom gave me this before I moved here and I won't see her until Christmas break." She looked at the chain, inspecting it, making sure it wasn't damaged.

"Oh, my bad." Seeing his genuine concern, "Its ok. I probably shouldn't even be wearing it. I always lose jewelry." They sat down in the back row next to each other. Kagome noticed someone with their head down on the desk to the left of her, but paid no further attention to them, _'great, I'm next to the A) Slacker B)Stoner C)Delinquent'_.

Once the bell rung again, the teacher had Kagome stand in front to introduce herself.

"Um, hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here, I'm 17..and uh.." '_Oh this is just perfect. I have half of the class ignoring me and the other half staring at my chest.' _She had to admit, she did have a nice rack, but it was nothing to be stared at like meat.

The teacher noticed Kagome's fidgeting with the hem of her skirt and decided to let her off easy, " That's good enough Kagome, you may take your seat now."

Blushing, "Thank you Mr. Jinenji."

Nodding his head, he began his class, "Now, since this is Kagome's first day here, we'll just have a review of what we have learned so far."

By the time she made it back to her seat, Inuyasha was already making fun of her

in the most annoying girlish voice he could pull off,"Um, hi, my name is Kagome. I like pretty colors, and unicorns, and gay porn."

Turning red, " Shut up Inu! Its not funny, I hate talking in front of people. Its completely embarrassing."

Patting her on the shoulder, " I feel ya, I hate speaking too."

"That's surprising. Usually you won't shut up."

Kagome turned to see who had spoken and stared wide-eyed. It was the guy next to her. _'Oh my god he's gorgeous' _

"Sesshomaru. Damn, I forgot you even had this class, you're always asleep. Kagome, this is Sesshomaru, my half-brother. He's a senior here, and an asshole 97 percent of the time." He grumbled out.

Sesshomaru, not even slightly bothered by his younger sibling's remark, looked at Kagome, "You must be Kikyo's sister. She's spoken highly of you." And with that he turned back to face the window.

Blushing, " Thank you." Turning to face Inu, " He doesn't seem so mean, and he's _hot!_" she added in a whisper.

Frowning, he put his hand on Kagome's, " Kagome, please do not _ever_ refer to my brother as being hot again." Saying that, he began to dig through his backpack looking for his notes.

Having no notes to take out, Kagome decided to study the boy to the left of her. _'He is pretty hot though. When he spoke, I could have dropped dead! I have never heard a man sound THAT orgasmic before.' _He had hair just like Inuyasha's, except his reached about the middle of his back, and it was straight, kinda like Kikyo's, but a billion times better. _"He has the prettiest eyes. I wonder why Kikyo never mentioned _him _instead of Inu all the time. He looks like he'd be tall. I can picture it, me standing next to him, I'd be a midget!" _Kagome continued her mental rant over Sesshomaru's body height without even noticing that the source of her rant was staring right at her, with a tiny smirk on his face.

"I know I am attractive, but it is no reason to stare."

Snapping out of her moment, she shook her head, "Excuse me?"

Looking her straight in the eyes, "You have been staring at me for the past two minutes, its annoying."

'_Ah shit, he noticed.' _

Kagome, not willing to go down that easy, raised an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side, " So you have been watching me for the past two minutes _assuming _that I was staring at you and not looking out of the window? I don't know Sesshomaru, it kinda seems to me that you're the one staring. Admit it, YOU want ME." Even she didn't know what gave her the courage to say that. Maybe she needed this, a new personality. Lord only knows how unhappy she was with her old one.

Sesshomaru, even though you couldn't tell, was shocked. No one had ever had the audacity to say something like that to him, and he liked it. Not used to this sort of pleasure, he decided to play along, just for kicks.

Leaning towards her and slowly roaming his eyes over her, " Well, you do have the sexiest eyes I have ever seen on a woman." _'Though I do have to admit, she looks great in that skirt.' _

Kagome watched him eye her like a kid in a candy store. _'Oh, I see where you're going with this. I can play this game too hot stuff.' _

Crossing her legs, making her skirt ride up, she twirled her hair around her index finger, "Well maybe you'd like to escort me around the school, since I'm new here and I don't know how to get around. You cant let me just wander around here all by myself, someone might snatch me up."

Lifting one delicate eyebrow, " And what makes you think I would mind someone snatching you up?"

Laughing, "Well I know you would just hate for someone other than you to rub all on these babies," Propping her legs on his lap. " You seemed to like staring at my legs more than any other part of me."

Smiling and tilting her head to the side, "So, you gonna be my big strong, brave, gentleman Sesshomaru?"

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Sure he was one of the most attractive guys in the school, but he wasn't exactly a flirt. So this was new territory to him, it was too exciting, and he couldn't let this pass him up. "Of course."


	3. Chapter 3: And I Will Always Love You

**Chapter 3: And I Will Always Love You**

Kagome was absolutely fine for the rest of the class period, her legs still resting on Sesshomaru, who wasn't exactly complaining. Inuyasha seemed completely oblivious as to what was going on right next to him, he was too engrossed in the anime book he had stuck inside his Psychology notes.

Once the bell rang, Kagome got out her schedule, giving it to Sesshomaru. He looked at it for a moment, as if wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with it.

Kagome shoved it into his hand, looking up at him. _'Yep. I'm definitely a midget compared to him.' _Sesshomaru had to be at least 6'3" and Kagome was only 5'4".

Handing her schedule back to her, "Come on, you have to go to the other side of the school, luckily for you, so do I."

Kagome looked horrified, _'more stairs!'_. Then noticing Inuyasha wasn't there anymore, she looked around. " Where's Inuyasha?"

Picking up their bags, Sesshomaru nonchalantly said, " He walked out a minute ago, more than likely to find Kikyo, let's go."

Biting her lip, " Hold on a sec, I gotta let her know I'm not gonna be wandering around y myself."

They headed out into the hall, where they almost immediately found Inuyasha practically sucking Kikyo's face off.

They both grimaced, " Eww Kiki. That's not something to start the day off with."

Kikyo turned around laughing, " Shut up. Ready to go to class, I have to stop by my locker first."

Suddenly remember her escort, " Oh, no, that's what I needed to tell you. Sesshomaru is going to walk me to my next class," she said, interloping her arm within his.

Kikyo and Inuyasha both went blank on that one, "Oh, is that right? Well, okay then, I suppose that's fine then. You have the first lunch shift, so meet me by the cafeteria after 3rd hour, ok?"

Already walking off with Sesshomaru, she called back, " Gotcha!"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, " He's walking Kagome to class. He's not going to kill her is he?"

Laughing, "Nah, I actually think he likes her. They talked practically all class period, and they sat together kinda 'friendly'. I personally don't mind it, I was starting to think he was gay." Earning a pop to the back of the head from Kikyo.

"Ow!"

"Anyway, I found Miroku and Sango."

"Yeah? How are they?"

" I don't think they'll last the year, they just don't seem to click anymore. Apparently he barely touches her anymore."

Inuyasha 'wowed' to himself. " I wonder what happened, they were in love with each other. I hope it doesn't happen to us."

Stopping in mid-step, Kikyo looked at him, her eyes hurt, " What makes you say that? Don't talk like that Inu, you know it upsets me!"

Already feeling terrible, "I'm sorry baby! I guess I was just bummed out about Sango and Miroku, they just suddenly stopped."

Not believing him, Kikyo pressed on, " And? I know theres something else bothering you. I know you too well for this Inu." Grabbing his hand in her, intertwining their fingers.

Looking at their hands, he spoke softly, " Are you embarrassed of me Kikyo?"

Widening her eyes, "What, why would you think that? Of course not. I love you, and if I didn't I wouldn't have been with you for the past two years!"

Feeling terrible again for upsetting her, " I'm sorry! It just bothered me that Kagome didn't know I was younger than you. You never mentioned it to her, and it was the same way with your folks! And I know that at least half of your team hates us going out, so I just got a little upset."

Kissing her hand, "I'm sorry baby. Please don't be mad at me."

Grabbing his face with both of her hands, she made him look at her, " Inuyasha Taisho, there is no one and no thing on this planet that would make me not love you. I don't care about your age, and I don't care what people think. I will always love you.

Laughing, " Just like in the song?" he kissed her.

The first bell rung.

Smiling, "I think we're gonna be late if we don't get a move on it."

********

**Preview of Chapter 4: Oh Lordie!**

On the way to class, Sesshomaru did what?!

Kagome meets Sango in the bathroom, with who??!

Out of all the people, who does Kagome decide could be her best friend?!

Oh Lordie!


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Lordie!

**Chapter 4: Oh Lordie!**

******

Kagome began to feel awkward walking across campus holding on to Sesshomaru, " Hey Sessho?"

Not looking at her, "Yes?"

"Ya ever get that feeling that someone is watching you? Or in this case, ever feel like half the school is watching you?"

Glancing down at her, " Actually yes. Get used to it, it comes with being seen with me."

"Oh, well then I suppose I can handle that." Smiling up at him.

Finally reaching her class, Sesshomaru walked her up to the doorway before turning around, " Hey! You're just gonna leave me hanging here?"

Giving a swift about face (**sorry, its an ROTC command**), putting his hands in his pockets, he walked towards her, "Kagome, I have to warn you, being seen with me isn't the best thing for your reputation. At least half the girls in your class are probably plotting to kill you," Letting his forehead touch hers. "Do you really want to do deal with that?"

Looking back into her class, he was right, all eyes were on them, '_Staring issues.' _Looking back to Sesshomaru, she took a deep breathe, "Guess I'm not making any friends in this period."

Sesshomaru looked at her class, then back to her, "Guess not." And with that, he kissed her, full on the lips. "Now go to class, and play nice." Then he was gone.

Needless to say, Kagome was stunned, she watched him walk away to his class. _'Did that really just happen?'_

Sesshomaru walked off down the hall with a small smile on his face, _'Oh yeah, I'm keeping her.'_

*******

'_I'm gonna snap in about 10 minutes, if this bitch does not stop eyeballing me.'_

Class had only been going for about twenty minutes and Kagome had already had 11 paper balls, 3 spitballs, 2 pencils, and a brush thrown at her. Sesshomaru wasn't kidding when he said they would hate him. She figured he was popular, but _this, _this was just flat out ridiculous.

'_I gotta get out of here.'_

Raising her hand, " Mr. Naguma, may I please be excused to the restroom?"

"Ah, yes, just one moment please, I have to write out your hall pass."

Even though Kagome hated Algebra II, she had to admit, she liked the teacher for once. '

'_He seems pretty sweet, he's definitely getting a Christmas gift.'_

With her hall pass in hand, she wandered around, _'Where the hell is the bathroom!?'_

And as if someone had heard her mental scream, she turned the corner and there it was, the bathroom.

Walking in, she immediately turned and walked back out. She paused and took a breathe, _' Oh lordie! Did I really just see that???' _

Peeking around the corner, her eyes widened, _'Yep, I saw it!'_

'_Note to self, do not use middle sink, ever!'_

There was a girl in there, with a boy, and they were definitely more than friends. All Kagome could see was that the girl had a long ponytail, and so did the guy. Finally deciding to let herself be known, she rushed out of the bathroom and walked back, making her steps loud and noticeable. She heard them panicking, and running around, '_Serves you right you potty freaks.' _

Once she rounded the corner, she smiled at the girl, she could see her face now. It was beet red, " Hi." The girl had a long ponytail, just like she thought. She was wearing a red and pink fitted t-shirt with a black vest, her pants with black and fitted as well. She seemed really tall. _'Great__, now the toilet skank has made me a midget.' _

The girl was noticeable nervous, " Hi."

Kagome headed towards the third stall before the girl practically jumped in front of her, " Hey! Wait no no, don't use that one. Its out of order. Yeah, the janitor hasn't gotten around to fixing that one." she said, shoving her hands in her back pockets.

Pretending to not know that the girl was hiding something, "Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

Kagome quickly did her business, cleaned up, being mindful to use the sink furthest from the middle, and practically ran out.

The girl let out a big breath.

******

"Ok, Kouga, you can come out now."

Said boy walked out of the stall, he walked up and kissed her, holding on to her waist, " That was too close Sango."

"I know baby, but she didn't see you. We're okay."

"I hate running around like this. And I hate hiding us from everyone even more."

"Come on, not right now Kouga. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell Miroku and that's giving me a hard enough time."

Sighing, he gave in. "Alright then, well I think we need to get out of here, in case she did see us and went to snitch."

Laughing a little, " Well if she does, I know what she looks like, I can take her out. Let's go."

*******

Kagome survived her 2nd period class and practically leapt out of her seat when the bell rang. Standing in the hall she looked around for Kikyo, Sesshomaru, or even Inuyasha.

'_Shit, how am I suppose to get to 3__rd__ hour?'_

Suddenly, she felt someone's arms around her, "You look scared."

Trying to crane her head around, she saw it was Sesshomaru. "Oh, its you. My knight in rusty armor."

Smiling, " I've been called worse."

She got out of his grip and grabbed his hand. He looked at their hands, "Whats this?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, "Oh please don't tell me you're afraid to walk around holding my hand? And I thought you were brave, big, and strong."

Scoffing, "Oh please, I just don't want your sweaty hands on me."

Opening her mouth wide, " Oh my god, my hands are not sweaty," She snatched them out out of his.

Smiling, he grabbed them back, " Of course they aren't." Then he kissed her again.

Kagome frowned.

"Whats wrong?"

"This isn't good at all."

Taken aback, Sesshomaru let go of her hands, "Well I apologize, I won't kiss you again."

"No, not that. Its just, I think I actually like you. I've only known you for barely two hours and I've let you kiss me twice."

Smirking at her, " Well maybe its my charms, my good looks. My humor."

Kagome snorted, "Yeah right. Maybe its me being an idiot."

His eyes softened and he looked at her, " Kagome, your being an idiot has nothing to do with anything." He smiled.

Laughing, she hit him in the stomach, "Shut up. I just don't normally do this. I've never done this."

Grabbing her hand, _again,_ " To be perfectly honest with you, neither have I."

*******

After Sesshomaru walked her to her 3rd period, she felt better. She remembered she had this class with Inuyasha. She immediately scanned the room for him, he was sitting in the back with another boy. He looked up and saw her and waved her over.

"Hey Kagome, this is Miroku, Miroku this is Kikyo's sister Kagome. Keep your hands to yourself, I think Sesshomaru likes this one," he said laughing.

Miroku's eyes widened, " Really? And here I was thinking this whole time that he went for the other team." Looking at Kagome, " he chose well too."

Kagome suddenly jumped, smacking him in the face, "You pervert! Don't touch me!"

Inuyasha shook his head, " Calm down Kags, its in his nature, but he doesn't mean anything by it. He has a girlfriend, so don't worry."

Miroku laughed off the pain, " Yes, I do apologize Kagome. Lets start over, shall we?" Extending his hand to her, " Hello, I'm Miroku, Inuyasha's friend, and I have a girlfriend."

Still a bit hesitant, she took his hand, "Kagome, Kikyo's sister, and I'll get Sesshomaru to castrate you the next time you touch me."

Miroku gulped, smiling brightly, " Great. it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome was actually disappointed when the class ended. She surprisingly enjoyed being around Inu and Miroku. They were like dumb and dumber. Miroku was a senior, but he was taking History because he needed the credit to graduate. She didn't expect to like him, but once she got over him groping her, she found out that he was a really funny guy.

Gathering her things together for lunch, she looked at him and smiled, he was playing around with Inuyasha.

'_I think I've found my potential best friend.'_

_******_

**Preview Chapter 5: Awkward!**

What does Kagome find out during lunch?

Will Sessho's friends accept Kagome?

What happens in 4th period?!

…its gonna be a bit awkward….


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward!

**Chapter 5: Awkward!**

**********

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku headed to to the lunch area. Kagome wondered why they didn't go to the cafeteria, Miroku assured her that she didn't want to eat anything that came from there.

They headed out to the courtyard to meet up with Kikyo. She was talking to another girl. Kagome stopped walking, _'She looks familiar….I know her…Oh my lord!' _

Miroku called to her, "Hey Kagome, come here! I want you to meet Sango, my girlfriend." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Looking at Kagome, Sango's eyes widened for a second, "Hi. I saw you earlier, didn't I?"

Feeling more than awkward at this point, she just nodded.

Sango turned and kissed Miroku right on the lips, _'Run, Miroku, run! Get away from her, she's disgusting.' _

Kikyo and Inuyasha decided to go get something to drink.

Miroku looked at Kagome, "Are you ok Kagome, you look a little blue." He walked over and touched her forehead.

She backed up, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna wait around for Sesshomaru. He's gonna meet me out here." She looked back at Sango, who was looking in another direction.

Miroku was in awe, " I still cant believe he likes you."

Kagome looked offended. He quickly corrected himself, "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that, I've known him for as long as I've known Inuyasha and he's never shown an interest in anybody, except Kagura. Even then it wasn't that noticeable."

Kagome raised her eyebrow, " Who is Kagura?"

Miroku's attention moved to something behind Kagome.

"You'll meet her in a moment." Kagome turned around, it was Sesshomaru.

Smiling she hugged him, "Hey. You should really work on that sneaking up on people thing. Alright, well I guess I'm out Miroku. Tell the guys I'll see them after school, ok?" She began to walk away with Sesshomaru's arm around her waist.

Grinning. "Sure thing, Kagome. Don't get in any trouble!"

Turning around, she looked at him and Sango, "Yeah. It would suck to get caught somewhere, like in a bathroom." Sango's head snapped in her direction, her face pale.

Kagome locked eyes with Sango's as if saying, _'Yeah, I know.' _

Sango watched her walk away.

_******_

"What was that all about?"

Looking up at Sesshomaru from her spot against the tree, "What was what about?"

Sitting down next to her, "The bathroom comment. You sounded like you were trying to get some point across."

Shocked, "How in the hell did you get that? Anyway, I can't tell you." She began picking at the grass.

Sesshomaru decided to leave the subject alone, he figured she would tell him eventually. Sitting up he saw his friends walking over, _'they look like a gang walking like that.'_

All Kagome could see was a blob of black coming towards her. She supposed these were Sesshomaru's friends, _'Ah hell, I can tell right now they won't like me.' _

Standing up with Sesshomaru. They stopped and stared at Kagome, then to Sesshomaru.

An older looking boy stepped forward, his hair was long, black, and wavy. _'He has red eyes. How the hell do you have red eyes?' _

"My my Sesshomaru, who do we have here?" He smiled at Kagome.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, "This is Kagome. Kagome, this is Naraku. He may come off to you as a disturbing, slime bag, but he's not too bad."

Pointing to a girl behind Naraku, "This is Kagura, Naraku's sister."

She was gorgeous. Kagome had never felt so sexually threatened by another human being in her life. This girl was beautiful. She looked like the female Naraku exactly, with her hair pinned up in a bun by a feather clip. _'And apparently she went out with Sesshomaru. Great…'_

Pointing to the last person in the group, "And this, is Sora, Naraku's…lady friend."

Sora spoke up, laughing, "For some reason, they hate the title girlfriend in this group."

Sora was about the same size as Kagome. She had dyed blue hair, it was short, a bob cut. And her eyes were green. _'Green, I have never seen someone with green eyes before.'_

Kagura stepped forward, " So, Kagome, are you Sesshomaru's lady?"

Kagome blushed a bit, but didn't want to seem like a child, so she spoke up, "I suppose I am."

Kagura smirked, "Sesshomaru, where on earth did you find her?"

Watching Kagura's every move, he grinned, "Psychology, she practically threw herself on me."

Kagome's jaw dropped, _'So we're playing games again, huh?' _"Excuse me?! Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe it was you who stared me down like I was a steak. He practically eye raped me!"

Naraku chuckled, holding on to Sora, "Oh Sesshomaru, it seems you have a keeper." Sora nodded.

Kagura walked up to Kagome, "Well you know what I think?" Kagome just stared, _'Don't blink, don't blink, don't run, don't fidget. She may be hotter than me, but that doesn't make her better.' _

Kagura grinned, "I think I like her. I just have to say, if Sesshomaru is into you, you must be special." She held out her hand.

Kagome blinked, then held out her hand. "Well, I am pretty fuckin' awesome." Looking at Sesshomaru, who was lounging on the tree, "He just got really lucky."

Sesshomaru looked at her, smiling, "Or maybe I'm being punished."

******

Once lunch was over, Kagura offered to walk Kagome to class.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome to see if she minded, "Would you be alright with that? I can walk you if you're uncomfortable."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, I'll be fine. You said yourself that your class is on the other side. So go on, Kagura isn't gonna kill me." _'I hope.'_

Giving her a goodbye kiss, "I'll see you later," then he walked off with Naraku and Sora.

They walked in silence, Kagome finally decided to speak, "So, how long have you been friends with Sesshomaru?"

Kagura glanced at her, "We met our sophomore year here. And yes, we dated, but it didn't work out. And no, I'm not into him like that, so you can relax."

Kagome was embarrassed. " I didn't know it was that obvious."

She smiled at Kagome. "I think he really does like you though."

Kagome smiled this time, " Really? I just can't tell. I mean, this is my first day here and I'm trying to be realistic about everything. I just can't help but to like him though."

"Yeah, he has that affect on some people."

"I just don't think I should like him this much so fast."

Reaching the class, Kagura leaned against the lockers, she looked to the ground, "He's a really good guy Kagome. And its good that you can see that in him. Now come on." Kagura walked into the classroom.

Kagome followed her, "You have this class too? Why didn't you say anything?"

Kagura smiled, "I don't know, I just didn't. Looks like your in-law has this class too."

Kagome looked and smiled, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Inu said we had this class together." He was waving her down. Sango had this class as well, _'Perfect…'_

Kagura noticed Kagome's expression change when she saw Sango, "Not a fan of Taijiya I see."

"Who?"

"I do believe her name is Sango."

"Oh. Well, I don't know her very well, but she's dating a friend of mine."

"So you don't like her for that?"

"Um, well…I have a reason."

"What is it?"

The bell rung.

"Come sit at my desk."

This was probably Kagome's least favorite class, Chemistry. The desk were made in pairs. Not wanting to ditch Inuyasha, she asked Kagura to sit at the table next to his.

Kagura noticed that Sango spent most of the class glaring at Kagome. _'Well she doesn't seem to friendly. For Sesshomaru's sake, I'll keep an eye on her.' _

******

4th period came and went a bit too slowly for Inuyasha. Sure he enjoyed talking to his friends, but 5th hour was his favorite, Gym. He had this class with Kikyo. _'She looks great in her uniform too.'_

_******_

Kagura and Kagome went their separate ways after exchanging numbers. Kagome was trying to find her next class, Art. It was supposed to be in the basement of the school, but she was having problems getting there. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and it wasn't too gentle.

"Hey Kagome."

She turned, it was Sango.

"Hi." _'Ok, just my luck.'_

"You look lost, where are you going?"

"Huh, oh, I'm trying to find the art class."

"Oh, well I know exactly where that is, come on." dragging her off not too nicely.

"Ow, hey, let go, that hurts." Kagome snatched her wrist away.

Sango shoved her into wall, "Listen to me and listen well. If you even so much as _think _about telling Miroku about what happened, I will break your fucking arm off. Do you understand that?"

Kagome, not ever learning when to keep her mouth shut, laughed, "Ha! Like I'm supposed to be afraid of you. Fuck you. I can tell him whatever I want, in whatever way I want, when I want. And you can't do shit, but sit there and get caught."

Sango blinked, "Is that right? Hmm, well….."Her arm raised

"Touch her and I'll rip it off."

Kagome's head turned, it was Naraku.

"You know I don't have a problem with hitting a woman who deserves to be hit."

Looking at Naraku, then Kagome, Sango let go of Kagome. " Remember what I told you."

"Yeah yeah, breaking my fuckin arm, whatever."

Sango walked off with a smirk on her face. _'Its not over that easy.'_

Naraku walked over to Kagome, "So, gonna tell me what that was all about?"

Rubbing her wrist, "Why are you here?"

"Well, ya see, I have this sister who never keeps her nose in her own business. Anyway. this said sister approached in the hall asking me to keep an eye out for you. And since I don't have a class this period, I kept my eye out for you." Smiling.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Why would Kagura ask you to follow me?"

Waving his hand in the air in a rotating manner, "She said something about Taijiya glaring at you, and mumbling something along the lines, 'I'll break her face'. I guess she was just overreacting."

Looking at the ground, "I could have handled that myself."

"I'm sure. Look, I know for a fact that Kagura only asked me to look out for you because you're Sesshomaru's girl. If anything happens to you, there's no telling what he'd probably do."

Laughing, "So, should I expect him to be over protective?"

Looking away, he chuckled, "You have no idea, and the same goes for the rest of us. If something happens to one of us, it bothers us all. We may not seem like it, but we're a pretty tight-knitted family."

Kagome suddenly looked up, "Wait, you said you followed me right?"

Naraku nodding his head.

Putting her hands on her hips, frowning, "So you just let me walk around here all by myself looking for that class for that long?!"

******

**Preview Chapter 6: Girl Talk**

What happens when Kagura invites Kagome over?

What could she possibly have to tell Kagome?

Who is playing spy?

I'm sure its just a little harmless girl talk…..


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Talk

**Chapter 6: Girl Talk**

******

Friday had finally come! Kagome was ecstatic, she actually had plans!

'_I actually have something to do for my weekend! This is so exciting!'_

Kagura had invited Kagome to her place for the night. She said she had something that she needed to talk about, _'I hope its nothing too serious, I never know how to help people out with their problems.' _Kagura and Kagome had actually gotten pretty close over the week. Actually, she got close to all of her friends, even Sora.

She was hurrying around her room packing her clothes when Kikyo walked in with her keys,"Hey, ready yet?"

Not looking up from her duffel bag, "Almost. I'm trying to pick an outfit for tomorrow." Giving a frustrated sigh, she looked at Kikyo, "What would you wear on a first date with Sesshomaru?"

Laughing, "Me? Personally? Nothing. I'm just kidding, where are you supposed to be going?"

"He wants it to be simple, so I guess, out to eat, then a movie, and maybe walk around…"

"Then make it back to his place and destroy the couch.." Kikyo added in, laughing her butt off.

Kagome was redder than a cherry, "Kikyo! No! I wouldn't. I mean, I wouldn't even know what to do in that situation.

Kikyo stopped laughing, dropping her voice to a hushed whisper, "You're still a virgin?"

"Well you make it sound like a bad thing."

"No, nothings wrong with that, I just wasn't expecting it. Not trying to say you look like a whore either. You just don't know a lot of virgins these days."

Kagome looked at Kikyo, "Are you a virgin?"

Kikyo looked at her hands, "No"

"Was it Inuyasha?"

Still looking at her hands, "No, he thinks he was though. It was a guy at volley camp my sophomore year. Inuyasha and I had broken up at that point, and I was so mad when I left for camp. It was terrible Kagome, I was so miserable the whole time. I almost cried because all I could think of was, how he would look at me if he ever found out?" Blinking away tears, "I'm still scared to tell him about it. He's already so sensitive about us, him finding about this would tear him apart."

Kagome felt terrible sitting there on the floor, looking at her sister cry. She felt that there was nothing she could do, and she hated it. Getting up and sitting on the bed next to Kikyo, she wrapped her arms around her, "Shh, come on Kiki. Stop crying, he loves you. He wouldn't leave you in a million years. He loves you." rocking back and forth.

Kagome suddenly jerked up, "you hear that?"

Sniffling, "Hear what?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing, it must have been the wind blowing in the trees."

Kikyo stood up, wiping her eyes and smiled, "Well, lets find something for you to wear tomorrow."

******

Kikyo pulled up in Kagura's driveway. "Alright kiddo, here you are. You sure you don't want me to stay a while?"

Kagome laughed, opening the door, "Yes, MOTHER. I'll be fine. Kagura isn't as bad as she looks. She's a really nice chick."

Kikyo put her truck in reverse, "Yeah well, I guess I'll just take your word for it. If you need me, call."

Kagome was already walking up the stairs to the doorway, Kagura was already standing there, she turned and waved her sister goodbye.

Once she was inside, Kagura immediately led her to her room upstairs.

"What's with the rushing Kagura?"

"I wanted to get you up here before Naraku saw you."

Putting her bag down, "Why?"

Locking her door, "Because he already knows what I have to tell you, and if he saw you I would have never heard the end of it."

Flopping onto the end of Kagura's bed, "Ok, so tell me. What was so important that I had to stay here tonight just so you could tell me?"

Kagura opened her mouth, wringing her hands together, then she closed it. "Not right now, I'll tell you later." Sitting next to Kagome on the bed, "right now, we act like little girls having a slumber party. Want me to paint your nails?"

Kagome smiled, "Sure."

"Any specific color?" she opened a drawer full of nail paint, neatly aligned in rows.

"Actually, can I have the red you always wear?"

Grabbing her favorite red polish from her night stand, Kagura sat in front of Kagome,

"Give me your hand."

Giving her hand to her, "Kagura?"

Focusing on the nails, "Mhmm"

"Are you a virgin?"

Kagura stopped painting and looked up at Kagome, " What?"

Feeling like an idiot for asking the question, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. That's a personal question and I had no right -"

Giving a half-grin, "No, I'm not." She continued painting Kagome's nails.

"Give me your other hand, blow on that one until it dries."

She blew on her nails for a few seconds before she stopped, timidly she asked "Kagura?"

"Yes?"

Looking at the wall, blushing fiery red, "Did you ever have sex with Sesshomaru?"

Laughing, Kagura continued to paint Kagome's nails, " We dated for almost a year. Yes, I did. Once."

Finding the courage, she asked, "What was your first time like?"

Finishing her nails, Kagura closed the bottle and looked at Kagome, "You're a virgin aren't you Kagome?"

She nodded.

"Well, for me it wasn't too great."

Kagome looked frightened, "Why? What happened? Was it with Sesshomaru?"

Laughing, "No, it wasn't with Sessho. I was a freshman, he was a senior. I _thought _I wanted it, but I didn't. Well, in the end, I didn't enjoy it even one bit. I just didn't feel right."

" I'm sorry. I'm being so intrusive, asking questions like that."

Patting her on the leg, "Its fine Kagome."

Biting her lip, "You said you slept with Sesshomaru, right? Did he ever pressure you?"

Rolling her bottle of nail polish in her hands, "We came close to having sex so many times, but every time, I just couldn't get into it. He never pressured me, he understood what girls went through with that decision." Her hands started to shake, she took a deep breath, Kagome looked at her closely, " I started to feel so bad about it. Then one day, we were in his room, he had this new poster on his wall that Inuyasha had gotten for his birthday. He started to kiss me, and I responded this time." She got up and walked around the room, still rolling the polish in her hands, her eyes were watering. " I thought of that poster the entire time Kagome, and I had never felt so good. It scared me so much."

She stopped walking, and turned to look at Kagome. "I think I'm gay."

Kagome was speechless, she didn't know what to say, so she just said anything, "You _think_? Well, have you ever been with a woman?"

Kagura came and sat next to Kagome on the bed, Kagome noticeably stiffened, shaking her head, "That's the thing! I don't want a woman! I love men, but I can only get aroused by a woman!"

Kagome was trying to grip at something to say," Well….maybe…That just happened one time right?"

She nodded.

"Have you slept with anyone since then?"

She she shook her head, "I've been too afraid to."

Kagome gave an absolutely exhausted sigh, " Why did you tell me? Is this why you broke up with Sessho? Does he know?"

Kagura looked crushed, "Yes, that's why I left him. No, he doesn't know about it either. I didn't want to tell him that, because I wasn't even sure if that was the reason. And I don't know why I told you. I just felt comfortable telling you, obviously I was wrong." she wiped away her tears. "I just don't know what to do and I don't know who to tell. I told Naraku, and he laughed, _laughed! _I'm not mad at him though, he just didn't know how to respond to it."

She looked so scared.

Kagome just sat there. And for the second time that night, she felt terrible, because there was nothing she could do.

Something popped into her mind. She looked at Kagura.

'_I really cannot believe I'm going to do this.'_

"Kagura?"

She looked up, her eyes were red and puffy.

"I know for a fact that I am not gay, so don't think too much on this." And then she kissed her. Full on the lips.

Something flashed, Kagome moved back, "Did you see that?"

Kagura was sitting wide-eyed. She touched her lips, and shook her head 'no'.

Kagome frowned, "I swear I saw something flash."

"Kagome"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

Kagura was looking at her, she looked so tired, " Why did you do that?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know. I guess to just see how you would respond. I figured if you were gay, you would get into it, and if you weren't, well, you wouldn't." Her face went serious, "Which one was it?"

Kagura stood up, "A kiss is always just a kiss Kagome. It doesn't make or break the decision of if you're a lesbian or not. I understand what you were trying to do, and it was sweet, twisted, but still sweet."

Kagome looked at her nails, "Well, how about we try a new approach."

Kagura turned around, she really looked tired, " Try what Kagome? I've tried a lot of things. I even watched porn!"

Kagome's eyebrows shot up at this, "Oookay, definitely didn't need to know that one. But anyway, I meant just talking." Patting the spot on the bed next to her.

Kagura sat, "You're not afraid of sitting next to a possible lesbian?"

Kagome laughed, "I wasn't afraid to sit next to you before, you're still the same person I knew ten minutes ago. So, want me to paint your nails now?"

Handing over her hand, Kagura smiled, "Thank you Kagome."

Smiling back to her, she began painting her nails, "Ok, so, you said you like guys, right?"

Kagura looked at her nails being painted, "Yeah, that's what confuses me."

"Ok, so, do you like any guys at our school?"

"Actually, yes."

Kagome looked up, "Really? Who?"

Kagura turned a pretty shade of red, "No, you'll laugh."

Kagome smiled, "No I won't, I promise! Now tell me."

Kagura looked Kagome straight in the eyes, "Miroku Houshi."

Kagome's face all but dropped, "Miroku? My friend Miroku? Miroku who is dating the psycho, Miroku?" Suddenly she laughed.

Kagura smacked her, "See! I told you you would laugh at me."

Kagome recovered quickly, "I'm sorry, I just honestly did not expect that one. Ok, well, what do you like about him? How do you even know him?"

Kagura blew dry one of her hands while Kagome started on the other, " I met him when I was dating Sesshomaru my sophomore year. I had classes with him in school, but I never noticed until I went over to Sessho's. He was playing some video game with Inuyasha in the living room, I was waiting on Sessho to come down. He asked me if I wanted to join. I just sat there and stared at him," she smiled, "I thought he had the prettiest violet eyes."

Kagome watched as Kagura's face lit up while she talked about Miroku.

"I doubted he even knew we had the same classes after that. He probably doesn't even know we have classes together _now_."

Kagome's eyes brightened, "Kagura."

"What?"

Shaking her head, "There is no way that you're a lesbian. No woman can talk about a man like that and not be straight. You should see your face right now, you're practically glowing!"

Kagura didn't bother to look, "Whatever. Its not like he'd even bother with me."

"Oh please! You're gorgeous Kagura, he'd be insane to not want you."

"He's with Taijiya, he loves her." she said it as if it tasted awful in her mouth.

"True, he does love her, but don't you know it only takes practically one day or conversation to fall in love with someone?" she said, grinning.

Kagura raised an eyebrow, "What are you hinting at Higurashi?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Still suspicious, "Alright, I'll let you off for now, but only because I wanna know what you're wearing tomorrow."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh! I forgot all about that. I needed your help in picking something out. Kiki and me brought down the choices to three outfits."

******

**Preview Chapter 7: He's Such A Sweetie**

Kagome goes on her first date!

Who is she calling?

Why is Kagura playing video games???

…..He holds open your door, pays the bill, and helps you cheat in the games… such a sweetie!


	7. Chapter 7: He's Such A Sweetie

**Chapter 7: He's Such A Sweetie**

To say Kagome was nervous was more than an understatement. She was terrified.

After their 'girl talk' last night, Kagura and Kagome spent hours picking out the perfect outfit.

'_I never knew it could take so long to pick out clothes!' _

So, now Kagome was standing in front of Kagura's mirror wearing a black halter, blue low rise jeans, and simple black pointed toe boots.

She faced Kagura, " Is it ok? I mean, does it look too…I don't know."

Walking up to Kagome, she grabbed her shoulders and shook her, " Kagome! You look fine. Now sit down, I have to do your hair and make-up. He'll be here in about an hour or so." she pushed Kagome into the chair in front of her mirror.

Kagome laughed nervously, scratching her head in that classic anime style, "Well, ya see, about that. I kinda called him last night, and this is the funny part, well, I told _him_ that _you_ would bring _me_ over _there_."

"Why would you say that?" she looked at Kagome with an 'I-don't-trust-you' look.

Standing slowly and easing over to the bathroom. " I didn't think I would be ready by the time he said he would be here so, I said you would take me when I was ready." Kagura watched her like a hawk.

"Spit it out Higurashi."

"Fine! I didn't say anything about anything, but I know Miroku's gonna be over there with Inu. So, I just thought that you could finally get the chance to talk to him." she attempted to make a run for the bathroom door.

She didn't make it. Kagura practically talked her to the floor, " You WHAT?!"

Barely able to breathe from the extra weight Kagura added, "I didn't say anything to him about it, I just thought you could use the time to kinda talk to him."

Sitting up, still on Kagome, "Kagome, what made you do that? We have nothing to talk about! What would I do anyway? Walk in the living room, 'hey, mind if I join you?' 'yeah sure, who are you?'. They wouldn't ask me to join, they would more so wonder why I'm there!" She was almost hysterical.

Not feeling so good about her plan anymore, "I never thought that far into it. Sorry. You don't have to actually do it, I can call Sessho and he'll come get me." She got up, looking for her phone.

Kagura still sat on the floor, she was nibbling on her nail, "Wait, I'm sorry. You were just trying to help me out with my fucked up problems. I'll go along with it. But I swear if I humiliate myself, I'll kill you." pointing directly at Kagome.

Kagome sat down in the chair in front of the mirror, "Are you gonna do my hair or what?"

Walking over, she yanked on it a bit, "shut up, I'm in charge right now." she started combing through her hair, "So..what would I say to him anyway?"

*******

Pulling into Sesshomaru's driveway, Kagome stared in awe. " This is his _house_? I could fit three of my mom's houses in this." getting out of the car.

Looking at the house as well, "Yeah, I still can't believe I know who lives here." Taking a deep breath, "how do I look?"

Kagome looked at her, she was wearing a simple white fitted tank top and a pair of ripped jeans, her hair was put into a sloppy bun, "I see you're trying to pull off the, 'I-just-threw-this-on' look." Laughing at how Kagura's face frowned, "You look cute!"

"Ok, now me." Kagome gave a little slow twirl, Kagura had made her wear her hair down and put a little eyeliner and shadow on her. "You look..you look like you would compliment Sesshomaru well." she smiled.

"Is that good?"

"If it compliments Sessho, its damn near perfect."

******

From downstairs, Inuyasha and Miroku heard a car in the driveway. Looking out of the window, Inu called out, "Hey Sessho! Kagome's here!" Looking again, "And she looks hott!"

At this, Miroku practically vaulted to the window, "Ah, well, Kagome does look delightful, but who is that sex bomb next her?"

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, "I think..I think its Kagura Onigumo, ya know, Naraku's sister."

Miroku 'oh'ed. "Still, she looks good."

Inuyasha walked away from the window, heading for the hallway. "Yeah, I guess, but you have Sango to fawn all over."

At this Miroku kinda frowned, "Oh yeah, I suppose I do."

Turning around, Inuyasha seemed frustrated, "What's up with you guys now anyways? Last year you were all over each other and now you don't even want to hold her hand." He looked worried now.

Miroku leaned against the wall, putting his hands in his pockets, " Well, I don't know I just don't feel it anymore. I still love her, I love her with all I have man, but I don't want to be with her anymore and…"

"And what?"

"I think she's with someone else. I'm not sure, but there have been so many hints at it. She comes over and I can smell cologne on her, or we'll go see a movie and she barely watches it, like she's seen it before. She barely smiles when she sees me."

"Well, I don't want you guys to split, but you sound miserable. You're my best friend man, so if you don't want to be with her, then don't. No one is gonna be mad, and if she is with someone else, at least you dumped her!" he added with a laugh.

Miroku didn't laugh, "I know what you're saying Inu, and I would be a lot happier. I don't want to leave her, but I'm going to. Its just, I feel that I _have _to do this, like something is just pushing me to it. Like fate is telling me Sango isn't the one for me."

Just as Inu was about to open his mouth, Sesshomaru came down the stairs. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black and white graffiti graphics shirt with his in a loose ponytail.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose, "Its about time you got down here! Then again, it doesn't matter because their still standing outside talking."

Sesshomaru didn't even pay attention to his brother's comment, "I'm going to ask you this once and only once so be serious, how do I look?"

Inuyasha put on serious faces, "hmm..well, this could change but..you look good man."

Nodding his head, he looked to Miroku, "Houshi."

Miroku looked up.

"You look like someone has died."

Inuyasha decided to jump in, "Miroku is thinking about breaking up with Sango."

Miroku eyes practically popped out, "Dude!"

Sesshomaru just looked at him, " Then do it. You adored her last year, and suddenly you don't wish to be with her anymore. Obviously something isn't right, so do whatever your gut is telling you too."

Miroku looked up to Sesshomaru, "Alright. Fine. I'll end it with Sango…when I feel its time."

The doorbell rung, Inu walked to it, "Finally decided to come in." Opening the door, he greeted them both.

Inuyasha looked to Kagura, "Long time no see." He gave her a hug, which she hesitantly gave back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Kagura looked a bit uneasy, "I came to drop Kagome off, I guess I'll head back home now."

Inu suddenly had a bright idea, for once. "Hey, wait. You could just chill here for a bit, I mean, if you aren't in any big rush. If I remember correctly, you don't live exactly around the corner from here." He was right, Kagura lived practically thirty minutes away.

Kagura looked at Inu, then Miroku, he was looking at her, then he quickly looked away, "I actually don't have anything to do at home, I was planning on spending the night alone with Naraku and Sora."

Sesshomaru snorted, "Good luck with that."

Kagura laughed, "Exactly. So, I guess I'll stay for a bit then."

Sesshomaru headed for the door, "Well then since that's settled, Kagome and I are heading out. See you guys when we get back."

Inuyasha called out, "Hey Kagome, be careful on that date with Sessho. If he tries anything, kick him in the nuts."

"I will!" they all laughed.

After they closed the door, the three of them stood there, just looking at each other.

Kagura finally spoke, "So, what were you guys doing before?" she asked, walking towards the living room.

Inu looked at Miroku, signaling him to say something. He wouldn't speak.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "We were just playing some games. Hey, we'll be right back!"

He grabbed Miroku by his collar and drug him down the hall a bit, "Listen man! You want to leave Sango because you feel something better is coming your way, right?"

Miroku looked confused, "Yeah, so?"

Inuyasha had a 'you-are-so-slow' expression on his face, "So? So theres a hot chick standing in the living room. She could be who you're looking for."

Miroku shook his head, "Come on man, its Kagura. She wouldn't be the girl for me."

"You were calling her a sex bomb a few minutes ago!"

"But what if she isn't the one I'm looking for? I don't want to waste my time and possibly pass up the right one for me."

"Well you'll never know if she's the right one unless you try."

Miroku's face frowned, he looked confused, "Inuyasha, I cannot believe that actually made sense." He grinned, "Alright, I suppose its worth a try, after all, she _is _pretty hot." With that, he headed towards the living room.

Inuyasha stood there for a minute, proud of himself. _'Damn I'm good..wait, did he basically call me stupid!' _Shaking it off, he went to the living room as well.

Kagura was standing in the middle of the room, attempting to play Guitar Hero. They stood by the door, watching in amusement.

Hearing them laughing at her, Kagura quickly turned around, her face was red, "I can't figure out how to play this stupid thing. I think its broken."

Miroku walked over, taking the guitar from her and putting it on, "Its actually a pretty easy game, if you have good hand eye coordination." he played a song, making it look easy.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha looked at his watch, "Ah shit, I was supposed to call Kikyo twenty minutes ago, I'll be right back you guys." he headed upstairs.

Kagura was attempting to play again, she was actually enjoying herself, she had completely forgotten what it felt like to just play a game with someone, none of her friends played games.

After failing that round, Miroku stood up and walked towards her and restarted her game. He looked at her and smiled, "Now, don't freak out and hit me, I'm doing this in my best intentions," he laughed as he stood behind her and put his arms around hers, so he could reach the guitar and play it.

Kagura just about fainted. _'He smells so good. And his arms! Oh my goodness, I never knew he was this well tanned. That psycho Taijiya doesn't deserve this!' _

She finally snapped out of it, when she heard him speak.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, I think we have a few classes together, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. Three to be exact."

"I knew it. So, why don't you ever speak?" he teased, poking her in the side.

"Well, I can't say that we've ever been friends, and at the moment, I don't think your girlfriend likes me too much." She added with a bit of a smirk.

"Sango? Why would she have something against you?" he was still playing the game in the same position, Kagura had dropped her arms to the side.

"We just don't see eye to eye right now."

"Can you keep a secret Kagura?"

Trying to look up at him, "Sure, I suppose."

Not sure why he was telling her, he said it anyway, "I'm thinking of breaking up with Sango. I don't know why, but I just feel like I should. Also, I think she's seeing someone else, but I'm not sure."

'_YES! YES! YES! YES!'_

Trying to sound concerned, "Um, well, if that's how you feel then, you can't help it. If that's what your heart is telling you, do it."

"Alright then."

"Kagura?"

"Mhmm?"

"What do you say about going out to lunch with me tomorrow?"

Kagura stiffened. He let her go and turned off the game. "What?"

Blushing a bit, he asked her again, "Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow? I mean, of course you don't have to, I was just wondering. I'm gonna be single soon so, I was just, trying to get used to doing that."

Kagura forced herself to stop from smiling so brightly, "Sure, I suppose I could fit you into my schedule." Looking at the time, she grabbed her jacket and keys, "I should probably head home now before Naraku has a fit." Giving him her number, "Call it anytime. I practically never sleep and I'm damn near always at home." she said laughing.

Miroku was grinning like an idiot, "Alright then, see you tomorrow." Walking her to the door, they gave their goodbyes.

As soon as the door shut, Inuyasha practically jumped down the stairs, "So how'd it go? Get the number?"

"How'd you enjoy that extremely long phone call Inu?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I did call Kikyo but she had to get off, her mom wanted her to play scrabble or something. Then I came back, but you two were all hugged up so comfortably, I decided not to interrupt." He laid across the couch.

Miroku sat on the opposite side of the room, "We were not hugged up. I was simply helping her with the game."

"Yeah right."

"Anyway, we're having lunch tomorrow, I got her number."

Inuyasha sat up, "Well you didn't waste any time did you? And you didn't even want to talk to her!"

Miroku stood up, searching for his keys, "Shut up, you're the one who said to just try. Besides, its not like we're going out or anything, its just lunch."

"Yeah, she might not want you after that." he grinned.

"Oh please Inuyasha. I'm Miroku, in case you've forgotten. Theres not a woman out there who can resist my charms."

"Pfft, well I'm Inuyasha, and in case _you've _forgotten, until Sango, none of the girls wanted your ass because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." he said laughing.

Miroku's eyes glazed over, "Those were the days. Anyway, I gotta head home now. I'll see you tomorrow after my lunch meeting."

Inuyasha gave a slight wave, "Just go ahead and call it a date man!"

Miroku shook his head and walked out of the door.

Once safely inside his car, he cranked up the engine, but didn't drive off. He just sat there for a few minutes. And being the manly man he was, he put his head on the wheel, and cried.

'_I love you so much, but its killing me to be in this triangular relationship.'_

Getting himself together, he finally drove off, deciding to call Kagome as soon as he thought her date was over.

******

**Preview Chapter 8: You've Got Me All Bummed Out**

Why is Kagome angry on her first date?

How does Miroku's lunch date turn out?

What's bothering Kikyo?

…..well…what can one say? Life is one big dramatic play that, in most cases, bums the **** out of you.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up guys. WIth all the New Year's crap going on, I got way off, lol. And just a heads up, I may be posting only weekly, because school is starting up again, but I WILL NOT neglect this story. But if I do, send me hate mail or something to get me off my lazy butt to do it. ^_^**

**Thanks, Luh yoo! lol**

**-Kris**


	8. Chapter 8: You've Got Me All Bummed Out

***Just a note to you guys, I didn't follow the preview for chapter 8. In this chapter, you will not find out what's bothering Kikyo or how Miroku's date turned out. The Kagome thing lasted a bit longer than I thought. So, in chapter 9, you will find out about Kikyo and Miroku. I am SO sorry you guys!**

**Chapter 8: You've Got Me All Bummed Out**

******

_Dear Diary, _

_I went on my very first date tonight! It was with Sesshomaru of course. I have to admit, when the date started, I was scared out of my mind! I thought we were going to some fancy shmancy place that I wouldn't have fit in at all. But, he surprised me. We actually went to a small and simple place, it was great…._

FLASHBACK~~

Sesshomaru told her that they were going to go out for dinner, but she never expected this.

"Sesshomaru, are you serious?"

He looked up from his menu, "Yeah, whats wrong?"

Laughing, "Nothing, I just never took you for an Applebee's kind of person."

Giving a half-grin, "Well, I'm not really. I figured you would freak out on me if we went anywhere more romantic on our very first date. I hope you don't mind that."

Smiling brightly, "I hate how well you seem to get me. Applebee's is one of my favorite places anyway."

_Anyway, after we finished dinner, we were going to go to a movie, but we ended up changing our minds. So, we went to the park instead…_

Standing in line for tickets, Kagome began to look around.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"I'm not really in the mood for a movie."

Sesshomaru put on a perverted grin and joked, "Oh really, well I didn't know you were that forward Kagome dear. But who am I to deny you what you want." he said while pulling her close.

Kagome could have put cherries to shame, "That's not what I meant you perv!" she smacked him on the chest. " I meant that I wanted to just go somewhere quiet and talk or just be able to enjoy each other's company." she looked down, feeling suddenly bashful.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Alright, lets go then. Do you want to go to the park?"

Kagome brightened, "There's a park? Of course I want to go! Lets go."

She pulled Sesshomaru by his hand back to his car, he was grinning as she attempted to move him.

"Sessho come on! I can't move your fat ass!"

He pretended to be offended. "I am not fat! I just had too many carbs this morning."

"Yeah yeah. Geez, not only do you look like a girl sometimes, you act like one too!"

Sesshomaru just shook his head, "you're just jealous."

******

Sitting in the passenger seat of the car, Kagome twiddled her thumbs.

"So..what do we do now?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Well, we're at the park, how about we get out of the car and walk?" he smirked.

Kagome looked like she was in serious thought.

"Sesshomaru."

Taking his keys out of the ignition, he looked at her, "What is it?"

She seemed to be struggling to say something. "Kagome, what is it? Just say it?"

Taking a deep breathe, "How many girls have you dated?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Is that what you're over there freaking out about?"

She nodded.

Sesshomaru stopped laughing and twisted his body in the seat to face her, "I have dated a total of five girls Kagome."

She looked unsure, "Including Kagura right?"

Rolling his eyes, "Yes. Now its my turn, how many guys have you dated?"

Kagome blushed prettily and mumbled something.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

She looked up, "None. I've never dated anyone before. Well, there was Hojo, but I never actually dated him, he just really liked me."

Sesshomaru leaned back a bit, "So that means I'm your first boyfriend?"

She nodded her head again.

"Ok, so how many girls have you just fooled around with?"

His eyebrows rose at this, "Wow, I was not expecting that one. Do you mean sexually or just a kiss here or there?"

"Both."

"Ok. I've been with about somewhere between three and twenty girls."

Kagome looked stunned. "Oh."

"I'm going to guess that you're a virgin."

"Yeah, you're right. Not everybody sleeps with twenty people before they graduate."

Sesshomaru frowned a bit, "Excuse me?"

Shrugging, "Nothing, I didn't say anything."

Leaning against the window, "I cannot believe that you're actually doing this."

Looking confused, "Doing what? I'm not doing anything."

Putting his tongue to his cheek, "Kagome, you asked me that question yourself. You wanted to know the answer."

"Yeah, I just didn't think it would be such a large number. I didn't think you were the manwhore type." she looked out the window, crossing her legs.

Having enough of this, "Yeah well I didn't think you were the jealous bitch type."

Kagome's jaw dropped, "What? I'm not fucking jealous of anything, and I'm not a bitch."

"You're making that _very _hard to believe right now. You've asked me about a million questions about Kagura and my sex life and when you get the answer, you get mad and bite MY head off! It's not my fault that you've gone this long without fucking anybody!" Stopping himself from talking anymore, Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

Kagome eyes were watering.

Putting his head in his hands and rubbing his face, he spoke. "Kagome. Listen to me. Kagura and I are over. We've been over for a year now, and I have not even thought of being with her. Yes, we had sex, once. Yes I've been with other women. But none of that should matter right now."

Kagome wiped her eyes, "I know. I just can't help it. I keep thinking that theres some catch to whats going on. I've never had a boyfriend, no one's ever been interested in me. And for me to meet you and start dating you in the same day just screams that its too good to be true. And then I find out about Kagura and how experienced you are, and I don't know _anything_. I guess I just don't want to look stupid in the end by you just using me or something." she started to nibble on her lip.

Sesshomaru sat up, got out of the car and walked to her side, he opened the door and pulled her out and into an embrace. "Kagome. I know this is going to sound so very cliché, and I know you might not want to believe me, but I really care about you." Grabbing her hands, he led her over to a bench. "I can understand you not being too comfortable with the idea of us going out so soon, and like I said to you before, I've never done something like this either. I don't just walk up to random girls and go out with them. And though I have been with a few women, that doesn't mean I just do it that all the time."

Kagome was quiet.

Sesshomaru sighed, "You being upset with me is really bumming me out Kagome. Fine. I guess I should take you home now then." He stood up and looked at her. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't have anything to say that could change the situation.

Shaking her head, she reached out and grabbed his wrist, "No. I'm sorry. I'm being so stupid. I should just be happy that I had a first date, and boyfriend all in the same week!" laughing a little. "Please don't be mad at me, I don't know why I even said anything in the first place. I should have known that you had been with women, you're one of the hottest guys in the school after all."

Smirking, "One of the hottest?" pulling her up from the bench.

Laughing a little, "Yeah, you still have Naraku to compete with. And I must admit, theres just something about those red eyes."

"Oh really." he said, pulling her to him.

"Yep." she kissed him.

_After all that happened, he brought me home and here I am! Gosh, its getting late and I still have to call Kagura to see how spending time with Miroku went._

_******_

As soon as Kagome closed her diary, her cellphone rang. Answering it on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

Looking at her phone, then placing it back to her ear, "Miroku? Hey, whats up?"

"Well, I'm just going to come right out and say this. I'm going to break up with Sango and I have a date with Kagura tomorrow for lunch and I need help with figuring out what she likes."

As Miroku rambled on, Kagome's brain stopped, " Woah woah woah woah! You have a date with Kagura tomorrow? And you're breaking up with Sango!" _'YES!' _

"Yeah. Now about Kagura."

"Oh, okay. Well Kagura says she likes to eat light, but of course no one believes that, she is a die hard eater."

******

**Preview Chapter 9: You Make Me Wanna LaLa**

NOW you find out how Kagura and Miroku's date went down!

What upsets Kikyo?!


	9. Chapter 9: You Make Me Wanna LaLa

******

**Chapter 9: You Make Me Wanna LaLa**

Miroku looked at his cell phone as if it were about to bite him. He didn't know why he was so afraid to just pick it up and call her. Finally getting his courage together, he picked up his phone, and dialed the number. It didn't even ring twice before he hung up and threw it down on his bed, as if it really _had _bit him.

'_Oh my god, this is ridiculous. I've done this a billion times with billions of girls! I'm Miroku damnit!'_

After mentally prepping himself, he picked up his phone once again, making this the seventh time, and dialed out the number.

Letting it ring three times, someone answered on the other end. "Hello?"

"Uh, Kagura?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, its me, uh, Miroku."

"Oh hey! What's up? You're not cancelling on me are you?" she sounded like she was disappointed other line.

"No no, not at all. I just decided to call. If it's a bit too late, I can call you back again tomorrow." rushing his words.

"Hmm? Its barely eleven. I've just been lounging around, trying to ignore my brother and his lady friend's…activities" she was laughing a bit.

Miroku let out a deep breathe, "Oh good, I really wanted to talk to you." Miroku blushed, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. _'Oh well'_

"Aww, that's so sweet. I was actually hoping you would call, I've been so bored here. I was tempted to turn around and go back to Sesshomaru's to suck at that game again," she laughed.

Miroku couldn't help it, "You have a really pretty laugh, you know that?"

He could practically see the blush on Kagura's face.

"Um, thank you I guess." she gave a nervous laugh. "You have a nice talking voice then, I suppose."

Miroku smiled, "Haha, why thank you. Wait, you _suppose_??"

"Yeah. You have a nice voice, but I don't know if its enough to make a woman go wild and strip down."

Miroku's eyes widened a bit, _'I never thought she would be the teasing, tempting, phone conversationalist type. I like it._'

"Oh, do you want to try and find out?"

Kagura just _knew _that he had an eyebrow wiggling.

Rolling around on her bed so that she was on her stomach, she began to swing her legs, grinning like a madman…mad woman. "I might. But I doubt you could keep up with me."

"Really now? Well I highly doubt that you could resist my charms long enough to get too far away." Miroku had finally eased up and relaxed, sitting on the computer chair in his room, he propped his legs up on the desk.

******

Kagura hung up her phone and rolled over on her bed. It was 1:43 am.

"I can't believe we just talked for practically two hours. Oh my GOD!" She broke into a fit of giggles.

'_I have to call Kagome. I know its late, but screw her, I need to talk!'_

Dialing Kagome's number, Kagura impatiently paced around her room, biting her nails. When Kagome finally answered, Kagura immediately started talking.

"You better have something important to tell me Kagura."

"Oh I do Kagome! I just got off of the phone with Miroku!"

Kagome looked at her phone, then put it back to her ear, Kagura was loud. "Is that it? You called me to tell me you just talked to Miroku? Big fuckin whoop!"

Kagura frowned, "Well what the hell crawled up your ass?"

Kagome sighed, "Nothing, I guess I'm just groggy, you _did _just wake me up."

Deciding to ignore her, Kagura continued talking, " ANYWAY, like I was saying, I just talked to Miroku. We're going out for lunch tomorrow. Did you know he was breaking up with Taijiya? I can not believe this."

Kagome was waking up now. She had already known about all of this from talking to Miroku earlier, but she would pretend to not know, just for Kagura's sake. "Really? Wow, didn't see that one coming. Guess Sango is gonna be majorly pissed Monday. Oh well. So tell me, what'd you guys talk about? Hopefully no phone sex, I know how Miroku can be."

Kagura laughed, she sounded so happy, " Shut up. We talked about practically everything! I mean, we even talked about sandwiches Kagome, _sandwiches_!" Falling back on her bed, she began giggling again, "Oh my god Kagome. I just can't stop smiling! I feel so good right now!"

Kagome had a small smile on her face. _'And she thought she was a lesbian, she just wasn't turned on by Sessho….what the hell is wrong with her?!' _

" I'm really happy for you Kagura. I hope everything works out for you guys on this date tomorrow. You both deserve someone just as retarded as you." laughing.

Kikyo walked into the room at this moment, she looked at Kagome.

Looking at Kikyo, still holding her phone to her face, she noticed Kikyo looked upset, she was holding something in her hand.

Doing her sisterly duty, she told Kagura she would have to talk to her tomorrow after her date.

Sitting up on her bed, patting a spot next to her, "Whats wrong Kikyo?"

Kikyo laid on the bed next to Kagome, "Can I tell you a secret Kagome?"

Looking at her sister with complete concern, "Sure, yeah, what is it?"

Looking at Kagome, Kikyo ran her hand through her hair, " Please don't think I'm a terrible person. I've been getting nauseous lately, and I -" she was cut off by Kagome's gasp.

Kagome's eyes were huge and her hands flew to her mouth, "Please don't tell me you're pregnant!"

Kikyo shook her head, a bit sadly, "No, no I'm not pregnant."

Kagome sighed in relief, "Thank lord."

"But I thought I was. I took a test this morning, two to be sure. They both came out negative."

Kagome's eyebrows frowned, she was confused. Shaking her head, "Then why do you sound so upset? Did you want to be pregnant?"

Braiding a piece of her hair, "No. I was overjoyed when it came out negative. But I've been thinking about this all day and now I hate myself."

"Why would you hate yourself? You didn't do anything wrong?" She put her hand on her sister's arm.

Kikyo looked at the ceiling. Kagome had put glow in the dark stars all over her ceiling. "I know I didn't, but I thought about it. Kagome, if I was pregnant, I was ready to get an abortion as soon as the plus sign showed up on the test." she looked right at Kagome. " I knew I was going to do that as soon as I bought the test, I was ready to kill my baby, Inuyasha's baby, and I wouldn't have told him anything about it."

Sitting up on the bed, "What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I do that? What woman in her right mind would think of doing that to her baby?! The father?! Her lover?!" she looked as if she were starting to hyperventilate.

Kagome was terrified. "Kikyo! Kikyo, breathe, come on. Calm down. Its ok."

Kikyo began to cry, "No its not Kagome! I was about to kill my baby and pretend it never existed!"

"Kikyo, calm down. Listen, for one, you aren't pregnant, thankfully. Two, A LOT of girls get abortions, its very common now these days. You were _scared _Kiki. I don't know one girl who wouldn't have freaked out the same way, it's a natural response."

Kikyo had calmed down, but she was still crying.

"But I wouldn't have told Inu anything, and if he would have found out, he'd have hated me."

"Well, maybe he would, I don't know. I can't answer that question for him. I do believe however that he would have been by your side with whatever the decision was. You're okay Kikyo. You're just fine."

Kikyo and Kagome spent the rest of the night talking until Kikyo fell asleep on the bed. Kagome sat up looking at Kikyo, thinking. _'_

Getting out her diary, she began to write.

_Dear diary, _

_How is it that everyone around me is going through so much in life, have experienced so much in life, and I'm still sitting here as the protected, virginal, lame goose? Kikyo thinks she's the world's worst woman. Sango is cheating on Miroku AND wants to kill me. Sesshomaru has had sex like a mongoose. Kagura thinks she's a lesbian and scares the shit out of herself. And Miroku is breaking up with the one woman he has ever truly loved. What about me? What the hell have I gone through? I know its sort of a good thing, to not have to go through these kind of things, it's a lot less stressful. I have had a sheltered life that sucks, a life I want to break from. I don't want to be innocent Kagome for the rest of my life! When I'm with Sesshomaru, I know I feel excited, ya know..that kind of excited. He won't make a move though, its just the way he is, I know that much, and I love him for it, but still. I guess Im a bit afraid of him when it comes to being affectionate like THAT. I mean, the guy has been with a lot of girls and I'm not thinking of going out and whoring myself, but I do want to experience some of the things in life for myself. I wouldn't even know where to start.' _

Kagome finished up her entry and put away her diary. Looking at the clock, she saw it was almost 4am. Pushing Kikyo to the side of her bed, Kagome laid down.

'_What the hell am I about to do?'_

******

Miroku woke up bright and early on that Sunday, he had a busy day ahead of him.

Stepping out of the shower, he put a towel around his waist and walked to the mirror. Drawing a smiley face on the mirror before wiping it away, he looked at himself.

Things to do:

1. Shave

out where the hell the deodorant is.

Finishing his morning to do list, he went back to his room. It was already almost 9 am. He had his lunch date with Kagura in three hours.

"That's not nearly enough time to find something to wear!"

******

Kagura looked through her closet, desperately looking for the perfect outfit.

"Nothing slutty, nothing too dressy. Something that would compliment his style but still not take me out of my own." tapping her chin, "decisions, decisions."

About twenty minutes later, she was dressing in a pair of casual blue jeans, black pumas, and a fitted black Volcom tshirt. Looking in the mirror, she pinned her hair up in her favorite feather clip. Adding her basic make up and foundation, she gave herself a once over.

"I think its safe to say that I'm sexy as hell." Smiling at her reflection, she glanced at the clock on her night stand.

"Are you serious?! I still have practically two hours!"

******

Kagura pulled into a parking space at the café. She and Miroku had agreed on just meeting up there instead of him picking her up.

' _I freaked out enough just driving here. Being in the car WITH him would have driven me insane.'_

She looked around the lot, looking for any sign of him for a few minutes. "He better not have ditched me." Just as she said this, she saw his truck pull up in the lot and he almost immediately jumped out. He looked as if he was freaking out himself, straightening his shirt and hair in the window of his truck.

Stepping down from her own truck, she walked towards him.

"You look fine! So stop fidgeting like a girl over there." she laughed, sticking her hands in her back pockets. "I was starting to think you left me hanging here."

Miroku smiled at her compliment, then shook his head, "Nah, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm sorry I was a bit late though, I had to unexpectedly buy milk for my mother, she doesn't even LIKE milk." he laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

Offering her his arm, "Shall we my lady?"

Smiling at how cute he was right now, "We shall."

******

After their meal, they sat at the table laughing and talking for hours.

Miroku couldn't believe he was enjoying himself so much. Sure he and Sango had gone out all the time, but he'd never laughed so much.

Kagura stopped laughing and smiled, "I'm really having fun right now. Thank you for asking me."

"That's wonderful. Maybe its just me and my selfish nature, but would you mind spending more time with me today before continuing your life?" he was grinning sheepishly.

'_He looks so adorable like this.' _Kagura really had a lot of work to do for school, but this was something she had been waiting on for a long time, _'to hell with school work. You don't get the chance to spend time with a guy like this everyday.'_

"I would love to."

Leaving the tip and standing from the table, smirking, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms."

Standing up as well, she gave a flirty smile, "Oh please Miroku, just because I'm spending time with you doesn't make me weak to you. I'll have you know, I can trap a man with my legs alone."

Raising an eyebrow to her, "Oh really, well we are definitely going to see about that one." Offering her his arm once again, he led her outside to his truck.

She was the one to raise her eyebrow this time.

Answering her unspoken question, "I'll bring you back here later to get your truck. Promise." he said holding his hands where she could see them.

Narrowing her eyes a bit at him, "Just to let you know, I may be a woman but I'm pretty sure that I can take you if you try something." she said as he opened the door for her.

Walking to the driver's side, Miroku just smiled. "Oh, the dominating type, me likey."

Kagura's mouth dropped open, "No that's not what that was you pervert!"

Laughing and opening her door for her, "I know. And believe me when I say I also believe you could kick my ass."

******


	10. Update

**Hey you guys! I Know I haven't updated this story in months, and I'm SO sorry.**

**For those of you who don't know, I was away in basic and AIT training for a few months. I am an American Soldier, lol. Be proud ^_^**

**Anyway, I've been back for a little while but I just got back into the groove of things and hopefully I can start updating this story again, soon!**

**PROMISE! **

***!I heart you!* **


End file.
